Beat
by graffy
Summary: just a haplessly pointless one shot that goes absolutely nowhere. HHr


summary: just a haplessly pointlessly one shot that goes absolutely nowhere  
pairing: harry/hermione, thought it never says it directly  
rating: G  
disclaimer: JK owns. i just mess with.

* * *

She realized one night, that if she held her breath just right, her heart could beat in time with his. A pointless, irrelevant, and overall cheesy thought, but those were always the kind she had thought to be the most romantic.

Not that he knew anything about this, of course. He was always dead asleep while she tried to synchronize their heart beats. He wasn't the most overly romantic man she'd ever been with, and sometimes, he was downright infuriating in his cluelessness. But on occasion, he'd surprise her at her doorstep with a bouquet of pink roses (her favorite were actually yellow, but out of adoration for the fact that he'd merely remembered the word 'roses', she never said a word about it) and sheepish smile on his face and an excited twinkle in his eye.

And somehow, each time he did this, she would wind up tangled up in her satin sheets (a christmas present from her overbearing mother), her legs twined around his.

And she always wound up listening to his heartbeat.

Raising her head to rest in her palm, she blew a tuft of mussed hair out of her eye and surveyed the man who lay in her bed. He had shaggy, unmanagable black hair, and though they were closed, she knew his eyes were a bright, fascinating shade of green. She only ever got a glimpse of them on occasion, because he had some weird phobia of making prolonged eye contact. Currently he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, but underneath his light cotton clothing, he had a body that, while not exactly a match to a Greek God, was still above average.

All of a sudden, a cough caught in her throat and wracked her body, the convulsions startling her lover awake. His eyes snapped open and his head was flung toward the side with a snort as his dazed gaze sought her out. "Hey," he slurred hoarsely. "You okay, love?"

She tried to respond, but all that came out was a small croak and another wheezing cough. She sat up fully in bed, hand on her chest as her throat itched with every cough. He sat up next to her, sliding his hand underneath her tanktop to rub the smooth skin of her back. Tears blurred her vision as the coughing became painful and the spinning and throbbing in her head became too much.

Stumbling to her feet, she staggered into the bathroom and lowered her head into the almighty porcelin basin otherwise known as the toilet. She continued to cough into the bowl until finally it became too much and she was violently ill. The soft padding of footsteps coming closer sounded in her ears, until he was kneeling next to her, pulling he hair out of the way, and rubbing her back with a broad hand.

As the wave of nausea finally left her body, she hoisted herself up from the toilet and washed her teeth, and couldn't help but smile around her toothbrush as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feeling better?" he murmured, lips brushing against her ears.

She caught his gaze in their reflection, and nodded in response. He smiled, unwrapping his arms from her waist, if only to tug on her hand. "Come on, angel," he whispered to her. "Come back to bed."

She did so, settling under messed satin sheets and a down comforter as he pulled her against his body. And before she fell asleep she held her breath just as long as she needed to in order to synchronize their hearts.

"You always do that," he mused, looking down at her.

"Always do what?"

"Stop breathing. It's weird; makes me think you're dying or something."

"Not dying," she corrected him chastely. "Just…listening."

"To…what?" he asked, amused.

"Your heartbeat, if you MUST know. I try to…I try to make my heart beat with yours." Her face flushed, and she buried it against the base of his throat.

He smiled at her huddled figure. "You're sweet. But you don't need to stop breathing on my account, however much of a romantic you may be."

"It's romantic!"

"It's unhealthy."

She raised her head and pouted at him for a few seconds, before snapping back with, "You're infuriating."

His eyes sparkled as he gave her his crooked smile. "You're beautiful."

"Oh, shut up."

**_THE END_**

see? nowhere. it went NOWHERE.


End file.
